valkyrieworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ability
Ability , or Scientific Function in other translation, is a refined system in scientific research, categorised as "artificial". Following the record for Magic, Ability is a system that allows the user to consciously reproduce and create what is realized by scientific and universal rules regardless of time and history, sometimes considered as "Modern Magic", even it cannot be classified as Magic regarding the operational system that runs this class, however, an Ability's effect is regardless of the system by cause of its somewhat similar to Magic. The origins of this system are said to be originated from Remnants of Magic, that evolved through the time space and dimension, the system has a limiter in it, as science evolved and ability from before became technically possible through science. However, Modern Ability remains far inferior from that of the past. Catalyst or Medium, in this case, are crucially needed, because of its origin that does not use a magus' Magical Circuit as its power source. The origin (in the form of device or artefact) must be installed within the magus' body as a Phantasmal Code. The function that the catalyst give is connected to the system itself, creating a path which one can interfere with the whole operating system and recreate it as a crafted version known with its name Custom Theory '' . In this case, the catalyst or medium act as a converting tool between the power source of the original device and the outer force that eventually reproduce what the device created. The power that converted (or sometimes planted permanently) within the catalyst can be released based on the user's command. Conceptual Theory '''Conceptual Theory' or also Fundamental Foundation is the basis concept that engraves the mystery upon this system's operation. This theory validates everything that can be counted as a system and categorise it as Ability, the validation rules are rather simple, and it must be taken per step. * Step 1: Validates origin of the power. * Step 2: Track all of its conceptual construction. * Step 3: Forge all of the components into one single particle. * Step 4: Validates its year of making. * Step 5: Trace all skills and powers available in the process. * Step 6: Extract the final construct and engrave its name as "Ability". "Origin The origin of this system is science and human minds. Has its creation occurred ever since human approved its existence in the world, this invented system takes form and structurally used by human themselves but in the old ages this system rarely used by magus because of its inferiority to Magic, and the fact that the power Magic holds being far superior to that of Ability. But in time, this system's development increasing rapidly, causing evolution to its original system, magus in these days use this system as daily needs, concealing their Magic away, they prefer to use Magic only in the times of need. Regulations Differs from that of Magic, this system uses "Device" as the power source, rather it can be a catalyst, medium or any other things that can be counted as device, this system does not use Magical Circuit, a magus' original power source, so using Ability to its core will not mean any harm to the user. But in this system, a term known as "Stock", in using Ability stock is needed, for its system uses calculative media that causes the system ended up in the capability of counting (in other words, "limited count"). Stock derives its existence from the calculative media that this system use, the stock is essential in counting limit of Ability that one person can use. Stock Stock is a term for mentioning limited uses of one magus' capability of using Ability. This term derived from a special calculative media contained in the Ignition Order, causing Ability to has its limit to the users, each user's limit are different. Stock has the capability of counting (limited count). The calculation for stock presented in percentage, the maximum capacity of one's usage is 525%, while the minimum is 25%, any user who surpass the calculative limit may hurt themselves because of the side effects that the stock gives, higher the percentage of stock, more fatal the possibility of the Ability affecting the user's Magical Circuit, if the limit is broken, the Magical Circuit can really be affected and it can cause fatal damage to neither physical or mental. Classification The classification for "Ability" can be shared in categorised and structured ways, it uses Rank as its Parameter Theory. The classification divided into several types, and each type has many difference and unique things on their own. * Pure Ability * Forged Ability Skill Skill is a type of ability that shares the same system with original ability but differs in another way, it has unique systematization that allows a magus to hold several types of ability at once, normally only one type of ability each magus allowed to hold, but this type of ability surpass that law and makes it possible. There are several types of skill, and each type differs from its origin to its usage, the process shares the same way to that of original ability, and each magus allowed to possess are skills that compatible with their condition of stats and physical.